Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the central main character of RWBY. She is a student at Haven Academy and the leader of team RWBY, who later helps save Remnant from the Grimm. She is the younger sister of Yang Branwen and the partner of Weiss Schnee. She eventually becomes one of the two saviors of Remnant, alongside Lyrha Nikos. Biography Early Life Ruby Rose was born to Summer Rose, a great huntress who eventually died when she was twelve. She is also the younger half sister of Yang Belladonna, and she grew up in a mostly happy home with loving parents. Yang would often read Ruby fairy tale stories when she was little, giving Ruby the dream of becoming a huntress. Yang and Ruby made their way to a cabin to find clues on Summer's death and were attacked by the Grimm, but were saved by their uncle, Krow. These events inspire Ruby to become a huntress. Ruby initially studied at Signal Academy, but after demonstrating her abilities in stopping a gang of criminals from robbing a dust store, Ruby is found by dean professor Ozpin, who offers her the chance to attend his Academy of Haven, despite her younger age. Ruby accepts the offer, much to Yang's delight, who also attends Haven. Time at Haven Academy In the forest of initiation, Ruby sought out Yang, but instead ran into Weiss Schnee, and they became partners, helping the others fight off the Grimm, as well as meeting Blake Taiyang. As such, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss are formed into team RWBY, and Ruby is made as leader. This causes much tension between her and Weiss, who desired the position. However, after talking with their professors, and then sitting down with one another, Weiss comes to accept Ruby's position and they become much better friends. As such, Ruby helped teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting the Grimm on various missions and assignments all over Remnant, fighting fierce skirmishes with the Grimm, while Ruby also works in her assignments, as well as goofing off and partaking in different activities with her friends. Eventually, during the Vytal Tournament and festival, Ruby leads team Rwby towards the finals, but they come under attack by the Grimm unleashed by Cinder Fall. With Weiss guarding them, Ruby heads with Jaune Arc to find Lyrha Nikos, only for them to arrive too late as they witness Cinder execute Lyrha. Witnessing this, Ruby suddenly unleashes a powerful attack from her silver eyes and then passes out, but Weiss and Jaune bring her to safety. War for Remnant Motivated by Lyrha's death, Ruby sets out with Jaune, as well as Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, as they head for Mistral to find a map leading to the land of the Grimm. Ruby and the team helps save several villages along the way, fighting off Grimm, and eventually, they reach the village of Koryo, Ren and Nora's old village, where they encounter the Nuckelavee Grimm. With the arrival of Krow, Ruby and the others fight the Grimm and eventually defeat it. While on their travels, Ruby asks Krow to teach her about the silver eye power, and so Krow begins training her on how to harness and control that power. Eventually, Ruby and the others reach Mistral and find a map leading to the land of the Grimm, but she and Jaune are captured, being interrogated by Tyrian Nikos. However, they are rescued by Yang, Blake, Weiss and, to their surprise, a revived Lyrha Nikos, and all the members of RWBY and JNPR reunite and begin fighting in fierce battles against the Grimm to defend Mistral. In the fighting, however, Krow is killed by a bow and arrow attack from Cinder, and Krow instructs Ruby on remembering what he taught her, and that she'll know at the right time. Ruby heads with Weiss to Atlas, where she meets and closely befriends Whitley Schnee. Ruby leads RWBY and JNPR in trekking through Remnant, fighting hordes of Grimm, until they eventually make their way to the Grimm lands. Ruby and the others fight their way to Salem's castle, breaking in, and she and Weiss confront and battle Hazel Callows, until Ren and Nora step in to fight Hazel to allow Ruby and Weiss to look for Salem. Ruby and Weiss find Salem, but Salem traps Weiss, then sends Raven Khan to engage Ruby, with Salem hoping to ensnare Ruby into the power of the Grimm by tapping into her negative emotions. Ruby engages Raven in a furious battle, with Raven tempting Ruby, especially when she mentions ensnaring Yang instead, causing an enraged Ruby to furiously attack and subdue Raven, cutting off her arm. Even so, Ruby refuses Salem's wishes, causing Salem to torture Ruby with lightning powers. Ruby is nearly killed, but is saved by a redeemed Raven, who forces Salem to escape to Haven. Ruby attempts to heal the mortally wounded Raven, but Raven reassures her before she dies. With who they have left, Ruby and Lyrha are escorted by Yang, Blake and Weiss to Haven, and while the others hold off hordes of Grimm, Ruby and Lyrha team up to fight Salem in one last cataclysmic battle. When Salem nearly beats the two of them, Ruby decides to sacrifice herself and allows Salem to assimilate her as a Grimm, which leads to Lyrha, Yang, Blake and Weiss, all joined together, to all activate their Maiden powers at once, while Ruby is able to finally take control of and activate her silver eye power. This leads to the destruction and death of Salem and all of the Grimm, though unfortunately, Ruby is killed as a result. After her death, she would be buried next to the grave of her mother, Summer. Personality Ruby is shown to be very cheerful, playful, friendly, innocent and fun loving. She is very childish and acts goofy and dimwitted a lot of the time, but does still have a strong sense of responsibility and always treats others fairly. She is very caring to her friends and always has a desire to help those in need, and she is very supportive of others. She tends to be socially awkward and gets embarrassed easily, but she always remains very kind and friendly to others. She is much more child like and innocent and is highly optimistic, believing in all the good of the world. While she can be naive a lot of the time, and does have a strong tendency to be impulsive and reckless, she does try to work harder on her responsibilities and being a leader. Appearance Ruby is a beautiful young woman of medium height, though is just slightly shorter, and has light skin. She has dark red hair cut in a style similar to a bob cut with swept bangs, and she also has silver eyes and a slender figure. She speaks in a very youthful feminine voice and has an innocent tone. Abilities Ruby's semblance allows her to go at very fast speeds, and she is also a highly skilled fighter and is skilled in acrobatics as well. Her weapon, Crescent Rose, is a scythe that also functions as a shotgun. Relationships Yang Branwen Ruby has a very close bond with Yang, and they are very playful and caring with each other. They often spend much of their time together and engage in activities together, and they are also shown to work very well together, and Yang shows much affection for Ruby. Yang was possibly the only person Ruby felt completely comfortable and relaxed around, and Ruby greatly looks up to Yang and idolizes her, seeing her as a source of inspiration. Though Ruby does get annoyed with Yang's high affection for Ruby, she does deeply love her. Weiss Schnee Initially, Ruby didn't get along with Weiss, but despite Weiss' constant rejection of her, Ruby did try hard to be her friend, though was frustrated when she got nowhere with it. Their relationship continued to strain as Ruby was made team leader, a position Weiss desired. However, they do grow on each other, and eventually, become good friends who work well together. Despite Weiss still being annoyed with Ruby, they do care for each other. Jaune Arc Ruby met Jaune on the first day of school, and they quickly became friends, and for a while, he was her only friend other than Yang. They both greatly relate to each other due to their social awkwardness, and they greatly care for each other, and Ruby often gives Jaune advice and assistance. She is also very distraught over his death. Lyrha Nikos Ruby and Lyrha deeply care about each other, and look after one another, both being very protective of the other. They often worked together and Ruby often saw Lyrha as a second sister to her. Ruby was heavily affected by Lyrha's death that it motivated her to search for the land of Grimm. In the end, after Lyrha is revived, Ruby teams up with Lyrha as they return to Haven to fight one last battle against Salem. Cinder Fall Initially, Ruby seemed to respect Cinder and was friendly to her, unknowing of Cinder's true nature. Ruby even invited her to hang out and become a friend of hers, which Cinder did take up on in order to further manipulate Ruby, likely to get to Lyrha. After Ruby witnesses Cinder murder Lyrha, Ruby loses all respect and trust in Cinder, and comes to despise her. RWBY Chibi Ruby Rose appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Ruby in Chibi is shown to be incredibly cheerful, fun loving and innocent. She is also much more childish and immature and she tends to be incredibly clumsy, bumbling and incompetent. She is also very dimwitted and lazy and tends to be distracted often. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Mentor Category:Determinators Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of Heart Category:Forgivers Category:Altruistic Category:Elementals Category:Incompetent Category:Empowered Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue Category:Fighter Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Normal Skilled Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:The Messiah Category:Gadgeteers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Tomboys Category:Guardians Category:Optimists Category:Gunman Category:Rescuers Category:Recurring Category:Harbingers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hard Workers Category:Right Hand Category:War Heroes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In Love Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Imprisoned Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Outcasts Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Damsels Category:Assassin